The invention relates to a motor-vehicle door having an outer wall and an inner wall, a cladding part mounted on the inner wall, and an insulation element disposed between the inner wall and the cladding part, the insulation element being formed as a foam layer and being clamped in at its edge between the cladding part and the inner wall in a clamping region.
A motor-vehicle door with an insulation element incorporated in this manner can be gathered, for example, from DE 198 04 781 A1.
A film-laminated foam layer being clamped in as an insulation element can be gathered from DE 35 10 018 C2. Also applied in the edge region, producing a connection in this way, is a self-adhesive layer.
It is also known for the insulation element to be secured via a butyl-rubber bead. This proves to involve high production outlay and there is a risk of this sealing-action means of attachment xe2x80x9cbleedingxe2x80x9d.
It is an object of the invention for the insulation element to be secured in a reliable manner on the body of the door by more straightforward means.
This object is achieved with a motor-vehicle door, wherein the insulation element is secured in an adhesive-free manner between the cladding part and the inner wall in the clamping region, a positively locking profiling being formed in the process.
Such a configuration achieves a simplified, but nevertheless effective, interconnection between the parts which are to be secured to one another. The use of a positively locking profiling between the cladding part and the inner wall aids the clamping action. Flanks leaving the general layer plane have a displacement-blocking action, so that it is possible to dispense with adhesive bonding altogether. It is advantageous, in addition, for the positively locking profiling to correspond to a positively locking embossed edge portion of the inner wall. These means may be provided for at the same time as the sheet metal of the inner wall is embossed. In specific terms, the positively locking embossed edge portion is pre-curved in the direction of the cladding part. Alternatively, in order to achieve such exposed parts, it is further proposed that the positively locking embossed edge portion is pre-curved in the direction of the outer wall. This embossed edge portion leaving the general layer plane, by way of clamping, also has a displacement-blocking action. The parts may even be preassembled to this extent during production. A solution which is particularly advantageous in this respect consists in that the positively locking embossed edge portion has at least one undercut. This increases the mechanical grip between the two parts without use having to be made at this early stage of the clamping, which, following corresponding preassembly, only takes effect during final production of the motor-vehicle door. If use has been made up until now of, as it were, dedicated means for realizing the positively locking profiling, then a solution which uses an additional component consists in that (in the sense of forming transversely projecting flanks) the positively locking embossed edge portion is formed by a wire fitted all the way round the inner wall. This solid embossed edge portion may be welded to the inner wall. In the case of the wire having a round cross-section, moreover, there is the advantage of undercuts on the semicircular zone used for securing the same. It is further proposed that the insulation element is pre-embossed in order to shape it to correspond to the positively locking embossed portion of the inner wall. This gives, for all practical purposes, means for a self-centring male/female plug connection between the two parts. It is further provided that a groove created by the insulation element being pre-embossed is filled with a foam bead. The latter is a bead made of in-situ foam. The top of this bead can be used as an exposed section for the clamping. It is further favourable for the top of the foam bead to be curved convexly in the transverse direction. A configuration of even independent importance then consists in that the insulation element has a sealing bead which encloses an air cushion running all the way round the edge. This is a type of tubular chamber. Less material is required. The enclosed air cushion can be compressed with self-distributing action with a high capacity for a close fit. It proves to be favourable in production terms for the insulation element to be formed in a number of layers, at least at its edge, and for the air cushion to be enclosed between the welded layers. Of course, it is also possible here to apply the principle of positively locking profiling between the cladding part and the inner wall.
The invention then relates to an insulation element for disposing on motor-vehicle doors having an outer wall and an inner wall, and a cladding part mounted on the inner wall, the insulation element being disposed between the inner wall and the cladding part, and the insulation element also being formed as a foam layer and being clamped in at its edge between the cladding part and the inner wall in a clamping region, and, in order to achieve a structurally advantageous solution, the invention proposes that, in adaptation to a positively locking embossed edge portion in the direction of the cladding part, the insulation element has a groove which is created by pre-embossing and is filled with a foam bead. The insulation element, furthermore, is formed such that the groove has at least one undercut flank, allowing latching-like preassembly on mating means of the inner wall. Finally, it is favourable here for the top of the foam bead to be curved convexly in the transverse direction, this in order to achieve the more advantageous clamping action explained.
The invention also relates to a motor-vehicle door having an outer wall and an inner wall, a cladding part mounted on the inner wall, and an insulation element disposed between the inner wall and the cladding part, the insulation element being formed as a foam layer and being clamped in at its edge between the cladding part and the inner wall in a clamping region, and, in order to achieve a likewise advantageous solution, the invention proposes that, by means of a flexible body attached to a surface-area extent of the insulation element, the insulation element is secured in an adhesive-free manner between the cladding part and the inner wall in the clamping region, with the flexible body being compressed in the process. The flexible body butts directly against the inner wall. In conjunction with the clamping action, this flexible body has a surprisingly layer-braking property. The layers are secured in position to an exceptional extent. Moreover, it is provided that the flexible body is a foam bead. The invention further proposes that the flexible body is disposed such that it runs all the way round the edge. This can extend as far as a sealing termination, in particular if a skin-forming entry of the cells is intended. Use is made of PUR foam. The flexible body is a foam bead which is foamed onto the insulation element. It is advantageous in terms of arrangement here for the insulation element to have a groove into which the foamed-on foam projects such that it is anchored by a foot. This produces advantageous positive locking between these parts. It is also possible to utilize an introduction channel for foaming the foam into place. Finally, the invention proposes that the inner wall is formed with a smooth surface in the region of the flexible body. To conclude, it also proves to be beneficial in clamping terms if, directed towards the flexible body, the cladding part has a bead-like thickening. An exposed rib which acts in this manner in the rear of the flexible body functions as an effective holding-down means, so that the foam bead, which is usually curved transversely, is compressed in a defined position.